The Deaths of Draco Malfoy
by IFeelPrettyAndWitty
Summary: Every day Draco Malfoy dies. Every day Draco Malfoy wakes up somewhere else in a new life. Every day Draco Malfoy is hunted. Every day...Draco Malfoy finds the girl he loves. Every day Draco Malfoy...loses her. The Deaths of Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1 The Train

**INFLUENCED BY 'THE DEAHTS OF IAN STONE' FABOLOUS MOVIE.**

**A/U guys!**

The cheers roaring from the stands filled Draco's ears as he played quidditch. The cheering wasn't for them, it was for the other team. His team was losing…badly. 125 to 10, with only mere seconds left in the game. Draco didn't really even see the point for even trying to win anymore. His coach was still screaming at him to get his head in the game.

But, Draco only shook him off and flew away from him. Even though there were so many people in the stands Draco's gray-blue eyes found the one girl he wanted to see. The one girl who he wanted to hang out with after his game. The one girl…who saw everything in him he didn't see in himself.

He surprised himself when he found her in the sea of people. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

Draco Malfoy couldn't of been happier, even though they were losing this bad.

He was in the locker room, he was one of the last ones. Blaise and Goyle were walking out banging on the lockers.

"See you at practice, Malfoy!" Blaise hollered. Draco sat alone on the bench and tied his shoes.

"Yeah. Alright." Draco answered and reopened his locker to throw in his old quidditch shoes. _Need to throw those out soon. _Draco thought as he threw some things into his bag.

He heard a loud bang, which had caused him to jump. And then the lights went off. He knew he was alone in the locker room, and you had to have a key to even turn off the lights.

He slammed his locker, "I'm still in here!" He yelled and started to walk for the door. The lights didn't come back on. "Hey! I know you can hear me." He suddenly stopped walking, when he heard heels clicking. But it wasn't the noise that had stopped him, it was where they were coming from.

Someone was in the locker room with him, and he knew he was the last player to leave. He always was.

"Hello?" He asked, and the footsteps stopped. Draco's eyes still weren't adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him. So he just stood completely still. He didn't hear a answer, but the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he had the urge to run.

"Draco?" Someone hollered from outside of the locker room. It had made him jump and he quickly walked out of the dark locker room. He shoved the door open and saw Hermione standing there waiting for him.

She smiled warmly at her and walked towards him, with her arms outstretched.

"Hey." He said and dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She rubbed his back in a soothing way and he pulled back from her and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled during the kiss, and he broke it off and smiled down at her, then placed his forehead against hers. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Let's get you home." Draco said and quickly kissed her again and grabbed his bag. They held hands as they walked out to his old truck. He threw his bag into the bed and held the door open for Hermione and then walked around and climbed into the driver's seat, starting up his '78 black pickup.

"You did great." Hermione said as he started to drive away from where the game took place and headed towards her house.

"Have I ever told you that you are a splendid liar?" Draco asked and smiled while he took a quick glance over at her.

Hermione giggled and moved so she sat right beside Draco. She leaned her head down on his shoulder while he drove down the dark road. "It's not a lie." She whispered and kissed his cheek. Draco sighed and kept his eyes on the road, even though he really didn't want to. He wanted to give his full attention to Hermione, but he really didn't want to have a wreck.

"Hermione, please stop."

She jumped back and sat in her normal spot. She was angry. He could tell by the way she was looking up at the starless night sky.

"What's with you lately?" She asked and shrugged her shoulders. Draco looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you're not the same. Ever since you started back with quidditch, you don't seem to have enough time for me anymore."

"That's not true." Draco protested.

"Yes it is. You always have practices-"

"I cant control that we have practices everyday."

"I love coming to your games. I love being there to cheer you one." Hermione continued and still refused to look over at him.

Draco remained quiet. He didn't…he did _not _want to fight with Hermione. He already had, had a bad enough day. But, when it rains it pours. And it seemed like she wanted to fight.

"I know, you're always there. You always holler for me."

"Draco, you're not seeing the point." Hermione calmly said. "Quidditch is your true love. I can see it. I'm just…a add on. An accessory." She choked out the last part. She truly believed that.

Draco sighed and pulled the truck over onto the shoulder of the road, and put the truck into park. He looked over at her, she was about to cry. He knew it.

"Hermione, I do love quidditch. And I enjoy it…very much. I do. It's been my life since I was five. It's always been there for me, even when my family wasn't. I do love it. But, Hermione…" He came closer to her. "You're what I live for. Without you…I probably wouldn't even enjoy quidditch. And if I did…certainly not as much, because you wouldn't be there to cheer for me." Hermione flashed a smile and he took that as his cue and leaned into her. Hungrily kissing her. He had her back up a little and lean up against the passenger window. He moved away from her lips and down to her jaw line and then down to her neck.

She jumped and squealed when he bit down gently on her neck. "Draco! Stop, that tickles." She laughed. He pulled back and smiled at her. She wasn't mad any more, he knew that for a fact.

He laughed to himself and put the truck back into drive and headed to their destination.

He pulled up into her driveway and she quickly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before she climbed out and walked in front of his truck and to her front door. He rolled down his window when she waved at him, "Love you!" She hollered.

"Love you, too." He replied and she walked through the front door, Mr. Granger stepped out and waved to Draco.

"Good night Mr. Granger." Draco said before he started to pull out into the road and head to his home for the night. Hermione would know what happened in the morning. Know that, that was the last time she would hear his truck pull out of her driveway.

Thunder crashed overhead and it was soon followed by rain. He drove and was almost home when he came upon the railroad tracks. He was thinking about when his head would hit his pillow. How he would probably fall right to sleep.

He wasn't paying attention, someone walked out in front of him. He slammed on his brakes…but he knew he had hit the person. His truck skidded across the road, but not flipping over. It came to a stop and Draco death gripped the stirring wheel, to where his knuckles were pallid. He slowly moved his eyes and looked in the review mirror.

He saw a black lump lying in the middle of the road, not moving. _Oh, shit. _Draco thought as he quickly jumped out of his truck and ran out into the rain. He rushed over to the body, hoping it was still…well alive.

"Oh my gosh." Draco repeated over and over once he saw the blood on the road. It was clear…the body was dead.

Draco reached down and turned him over. But suddenly the hand grabbed onto Draco's wrist. Tightly. Draco screamed and tried to pull back. But the body rose with black smoke covering it's entire body, and a skull mask that only covered it's face. The black smoke turned into a cloak, and Draco heard the train's horn.

The thing grabbed onto his neck and then it flew. Turning it's black cape into black smoke again. It picked Draco up off of his feet, with little to no effort. Then it held him down on something metal. Something that seemed to hurt his head when he hit it.

It held him down by his throat and turned his head so he could see the light. Only…it wasn't the light people talk about. No…it certainly wasn't that. The horn noise came closer and closer and the thing held Draco in place. He screamed when it was only about six feet from him and the last thing he could even think about…was Hermione's smile when she looked up at him.

~.~

"Draco!" A voice yelled, which caused a sleeping Draco to wake up. He heard the shuffling of papers, the printer printing things, and the sound of phones ringing.

Draco sat up and looked down at his desk and saw all of the papers he still had to sign. He looked up and saw Hermione standing there looking at him and holding a stack of papers for him to sign.

He took them from her and sighed as he added them to his pile of papers.

"Hey, you sleeping alright?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed, _why had everyone been asking me that lately?_ He put his head in the palms of his hands and sighed. "Yeah." He answered and then grabbed his pen to start signing papers, as his co-worker, Hermione Granger, walked off to hand other people files.

**REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Office

**INFLUENCED BY 'THE DEAHTS OF IAN STONE' FABOLOUS MOVIE.**

**A/U guys!**

Draco sat at his desk, with his tie undone and the desk lap on. He was one of the last people in the office, he usually was. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows and he signed paper, after paper.

A door slammed which had made him jump. He sighed and threw the pen down. _I'm done for tonight._ He thought and stood up, grabbing his jacket off of the back of his chair and turning off his light. Turning the entire office into a ominous black room. He looked towards the window and saw all of the city lights, he walked towards the window that went from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. He stared out the window at all of the lights of the cars, and of other office buildings.

Some other people were working later than what he was at least. He felt something vibrate in his pant pocket and he quickly reached for his phone. Unlocking it and answering it.

"Draco, where are you?" Pansy whined.

He sighed, "I'm on my way home, Pans. I got caught up in my work. I'm sorry. Again."

"This is the third time this week, Drake. I'm starting to feel like work is more important."

"It's not." _That sounds familiar._

"Whatever. Please just come home."

"Yeah, I'm on my way." And with that said Pansy hung up on him and he slid his phone back into his pocket and headed towards the elevator. When he stepped on he pressed the button with G on it, so he could get down to his car.

"Wait!" Someone hollered. Draco stopped the doors and Hermione stepped in.

"Thanks, Draco." She breathed and stood beside him.

"Not a problem." He said and let the doors close this time.

They had an awkward silence at first, but strangely…Draco found it comfortable. Not…awkward at all. As ironic as that is.

"You're working late." Hermione said by the time they hit floor 5.

"Yeah," He reached up and rubbed his eyes, "been doing that a lot lately. Anything to get away from home." He hadn't meant to say the last sentence but…he had. No taking it back now.

"Something going on at home?" Hermione found herself asking.

"Uh, my girlfriend and I are having some trouble. She's…upset with me a lot."

Floor 2.

"Over what? From what I know about you, it would be hard to be upset with you." Hermione said and Draco looked over at her. Her eyes were sparkling and were very…beautiful.

Draco only shrugged, "Been working too hard. She doesn't like it. She yells at me. My mother and her don't get along, she yells about that. And she yells because I leave the toothpaste bottle cap thing open."

Hermione laughed at the last one, and Draco found himself smiling and looking down at his feet and putting his hands in his pockets.

G.

The elevator dinged and they both stepped out. "Where's your car?" Draco asked.

"Just over there." Hermione pointed to an older model black truck, but Draco couldn't tell what year. "Let me walk you. Car garages aren't a good place to alone in at night."

Hermione nodded and Draco escorted her to her truck. Draco walked a little bit behind her and admired how when she took a step how her wavy hair would bounce. And her pink lips that were in a smile.

She pulled out her keys and unlocked the truck, which allowed Draco to admire it even more. "Sweet truck." He said still looking at it.

"Oh, thanks." She shut the door and rolled down the window before she started it. "Thank you, for walking me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said and smiled again at him.

"Same."

She nodded and Draco backed away from the truck as she started to reverse, she stopped before she put it into drive, "If you ever need to…go have a drink after work or something. I'll always go. If you need to get away or something."

Draco smiled, "I'll remember that., Hermione."

Hermione blushed and drove away.

~.~

Draco woke up from a nightmare he had, had. He was covered in cold sweat and his breathing was rapid. He stared up at his dark ceiling and tried to calm down. He hadn't really remembered what his dream was about but it had scared him.

Pansy was asleep on her side and was facing away from him. He felt like…he was being watched. He looked all around his bedroom…but didn't see anyone. Or anything.

He rolled out of bed and left the room. He walked through the dark apartment and went to the fridge. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and bent down to get some water.

"What are you doing?" A voice said that scared Draco even more, causing him to drop the cup of water and letting it spill all over the floor.

"You scared me!" Draco said went to grab a rag.

"What are you doing?" Pansy repeated and took a seat at the counter.

"Couldn't sleep. Came to get a drink of water." Draco said as he started to clean up his mess.

"Oh." She started flipping through a magazine that was on the counter. "I'm tired." And with that said she walked back to their bedroom. Draco cleaned up the rest of his mess and fell back asleep while he watched TV on the couch.

~.~

"Draco, mate come on." Blaise said while Draco typed out some of his work.

"Blaise, shut up. You're messing me up."

Blaise, of course, didn't listen. And took a seat on top of Draco's desk. "Come on! I'm starving. You're work will still be here when you come back from lunch."

"Exactly. I would like it to be less work when I come back."

"Mate, come on. Would it hurry you up if I said, Hermione Granger is going to the group lunch."

Draco look up at his friend, but continued to type. "Why would that change my mind?" He asked.

"Oh please, I see how you look at her."

"Oh, shut up and let me finish my work."

"Fine, I'm going to lunch. See you later." Blaise said and hopped off of Draco's desk and walked out of the office building. Leaving Draco in peace. He rolled his eyes at his best mate. He was always trying to get Hermione and him together. Rather than Draco and Pansy, since Blaise hated Pansy. Actually Blaise hated every girl Draco had dated. Saying they were all bitches, but hey, that was Blaise's opinion.

He sighed, maybe he should go to the office lunch. Or maybe meet them there after he finished typing up his new report he had to turn in, in a few days. Yes, that's what he would do. He would finish his work and then head over to the restaurant.

He quickly typed and finished his paper in under ten minutes. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the office doors. Once he was on the sidewalk, which went along a busy highway, he started walking towards the restaurant.

He felt like…people were watching him again. But he didn't look around to see if anyone was. But…he could see these people wearing black cloaks. They seemed to be following him. He quickened his pace and turned down an alley.

They followed.

Yes, they were following him. He knew it. He quickened his pace even more and then felt someone reach out and grab him. He was pulled to the side and into a abandoned building. The person who had pulled him inside was…an older man. Medium length black hair, a large nose, and he wore black just like the others. Draco almost turned around to run.

"Don't run, Draco. That's what they want you to do." He said. _He knows my name._ Draco thought and started to back away.

"That's what _who_ wants?" Draco asked.

"Them. Draco, you have to listen to me. You have to remember."

"Remember? Remember what?"

"Your other lives. Draco, you're being hunted."

"Hunted? What?" Draco asked and looked around, he felt like he was being watched again.

"By the Death Eaters. Draco, you have to remember. Your other lives."

"My other lives? Listen…I don't know what-"

"Do you always feel like you're being watched? Like you cant trust many people."

Draco stared at the older man. Who only smiled at him. He knew he was right. He stepped closer to Draco, who in return only backed away.

"They kill you when you remember, Draco. Or when you get close to her."

"Who?"

"Her. Draco, you know who I'm talking about. Think."

Draco only stared at him. "When you remember, they kill you and shove you into another life so you don't remember. They want you dead for good. But, you wont stay dead."

Draco shook his head, "You're insane." Draco turned around to leave.

"Draco! Wait, you don't know why, but you have a strong attraction to Hermione Granger. You like her…very, very much."

Draco stopped and looked at the old man, "How do you know all of this. You stay away from that girl."

"Why are you defensive over her, Draco? Admit it. There's something about her you like. But you don't know why you are so drawn to her. Draco…they will harm her."

"Why?" Draco asked. He might of thought this old man was crazy, but he didn't want Hermione to get hurt.

"You know. You remember."

Draco thought back, and he suddenly got a bad feeling. He remembered. He remembered every touch Hermione and him had once shared…in a different life. One where he was a quidditch player. The way she looked at him. The way she made him feel.

"Draco…." The old man said and stepped forward and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Don't lose her again."

"You're nuts."

Suddenly black smoke appeared and figures emerged from them. They grabbed the old man and broke his neck. Draco stood wide eyed at the old man's body. Limp on the floor.

Run.

That's all he could think. Run. So he did. He ran back into the alleyway and then ran. Not back to the office. But he just ran to the one place he knew. Home. He ran…to Pansy.

He just ran. Pushed people out of his way, he knew they were following him. He could see black cloaks. He could feel their stares. Feel their hatred towards him.

He remembered.

They were going to kill him. He knew they would kill him once they caught him. Simple solution. Don't get caught. Easier said than done. He turned and took many shortcuts through the alleys. He ran up the stairs to his apartment building and pushed the call button.

"Hello?" Pansy said.

He looked back. Seven. Seven figures were closing in on him. "Pansy! Pansy! Open the door!" He hollered into the microphone.

"Draco? Is that you? You're home-"

"Pansy! Let me in!"

"Snappy." She said and the doors buzzed. Giving him only seconds to enter the foyer of the apartment building.

The faces stared at him through the glass doors and he backed away. Looking at the skull masks that they wore. They were coming to kill him. He knew they were. Suddenly clouds blocked out the sunlight and it became very dark.

The beings opened the door and Draco took off again. Running up the dark brown staircase to his apartment. He ran and the lights a few floors down went out and became engulfed in total darkness. He didn't want to be in that darkness.

He ran faster.

He finally reached apartment 526. He opened the door and was greeted by Pansy walking towards him.

"Draco! What's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"They're chasing me. They're coming." He said and stood in front of Pansy protectively and backed her away from the door.

"Who?"

"Them."

Pansy sighed from behind him. He was about to turn around and ask what when he felt a sharp unbearable pain course through him.

"Ah!" He screamed and fell to his knees.

"Draco…tut tut. I really didn't want this to happen." Pansy said and then another sharp pain happened, and Draco couldn't breathe. She pushed him down to the ground and that was when he saw the kitchen knife covered in blood.

His blood.

She was one of them.

"Draco…why? She's really not worth this. She's not."

"B…bitch." Draco coughed out as he felt himself getting weaker.

"Oh, you have called me worse. Trust me." She said and stabbed him again, this time in the heart.

He felt a sharp pain, "See you in your next life." Pansy said before his world went black.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Run

**INFLUENCED BY 'THE DEAHTS OF IAN STONE' AWESOME MOVIE.**

**A/U guys!**

There was pounding on Draco's apartment door.

"Mate!" Blaise hollered. Draco took a long drink from the bottle of vodka that they were all sharing.

"What?" Draco answered and took in a long inhale of his cigarette.

"There's this annoying…sound coming from the door." Blaise said and pointed to the door.

The music playing nearly drowned out what the boys were saying to one another.

"Door?" Draco hollered back. Blaise nodded his head and Draco sighed and got out of the corner of his rundown apartment. It was filled with smoke from the pot, and the cigarettes that were being smoked. It stunk of alcohol, and someone could easily tell that Draco was drunk, or maybe high.

He answered the door, forgetting the top lock was still locked. He saw the bushy hair before she even spoke.

"Draco Malfoy-"

"Hmm?" Draco answered and shut the door again so he could unlock it from the top lock.

He licked his lips and sighed, "What?"

"The music." Hermione Granger said.

"What about it?" Draco asked and stepped out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him.

"It's too loud, please turn it down or off." Hermione asked once the door clicked behind him.

"Too what? Loud?"

She covered her nose. She smelt the alcohol rolling off of him. This was a weekly biases. Draco held the party for him and his pothead friends. Who only got him drunk and high.

Usually, Hermione would come over and help him nurse a hang over or something, but right now was some of the times she rued coming over. When his friends were over.

"Loud. Too loud. I'm trying to study for a-"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll keep it down. Or whatever." He turned around to and tried to open up his apartment door, but Hermione grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Draco, please. Tell them to leave, you don't need this."

"Yeah, whatever, mum." He said and opened the door, slamming it in her face.

She rolled her eyes and turned back around to her own apartment that was down the hallway. She gently shut her door and sat on her couch. Still listening to the crazy and loud music that was coming from Draco's room. She opened up her chemistry book. She had to finish her review for her college class.

She had lived in this apartment complex for over four years now…and as much as she didn't want to admit, she liked him. A lot. She cared for him. A lot. She could figure out if it was the bad boy image he had, or if it was his personality when his 'friends' weren't around. Either way, she liked him and he would do anything to help her. She knew that.

She had moved in when she started her Freshman year in college. Sure, it was pretty rundown complex, but it was in a good place. And it was affordable. And it had Draco.

She was carrying up boxes of her stuff when she first met him. He grabbed the more heavier ones and carried them to her apartment for her. After that was done he had asked her if she would of liked to come over to his place for dinner at some point in the week.

She had agreed to go, and found out he was very funny. Very caring. And someone who she wanted to be around. Of course, that weekend he had his friends over, and they had the full out blast of a party. Loud music, screaming, girls crying, and then a loud knock on her door at 3AM. Hermione answered it and saw it was Draco, who was drunk out of his mind, and asked if he could sleep on the couch. She had let him, and then the next morning got everyone out of his apartment for him and took care of him while he was hung over the next morning.

That happened about once every two weeks really. But he always had a party. He must have had the fun place to be.

Soon, Hermione fell asleep while studying and was woken up by the alarm on her phone. She jumped up and got ready for her college classes, throwing together a simple outfit, light blue top with a brown scarf, skinny jeans and brown boots and running out her door.

But what she saw made her scared. Draco…was sitting in his door way, with a needle in him where a IV would normally go. She walked over to him, because from the looks of him it looked like he was dead. He pallid, he was sweating, and he looked as limp as dead body. But it was his rapid breathing that said he was alive.

She got down to her knees, he had his eyes closed and was turned away from her.

"Draco." She said in a small voice, it made him jump and look over at her. He wasn't…himself.

"Hermione?" He asked in a panicked voice and quickly sat up, but soon realized that was a huge mistake. He looked around frantically, "Ah." He said and looked down at the needle in him.

"Where am I?"

"You're…you're at home." She reached for the needle, "How much did you take?"

He looked at her, "You don't remember, do you?" He looked her dead in the eye.

"Remember what?" She asked and sat her purse down by his legs and reached for the needle.

"Us. Everything. Them. You don't…remember."

"What is this? It's messing with you." Hermione said and took the needle out.

"Ah." He groaned.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"We have to go." He said quickly and stood up. She looked up at him.

"What? No, I have to go to classes. I cant go anywhere."

"Hermione, you don't understand. I remember." He grabbed her gently on her shoulders. "They'll kill me. I remember. You have to remember. Please. Remember me. Remember us."

She stood, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She felt tears, and they weren't hers. She rubbed his back, she really…had no idea what was wrong with him. He had never acted like this.

He pulled back from her, "Please. Come with me. We can run. Right now. They wont find us."

"Who, Draco?"

"Them."

She shook her head, "I don't know them. Please, let's get you to lie down. You're not in your right mind."

"Oh, but I am. Hermione Jean Granger," _How does he know my full name? _Hermione thought. "please for once…trust me. Follow me. I cant lose you again, please."

Hermione could see the fear in his eyes, and something told her…to go with him. She nodded her head, "Alright."

She grabbed her purse, "Take me somewhere." She said.

He nodded and pulled her by her hand down the stairs and out the front door to their complex.

**Short I know. I might update this one twice today. **

**REVIEW! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Train Ride

**INFLUENCED BY 'THE DEAHTS OF IAN STONE' AWESOME MOVIE.**

**A/U guys!**

"Draco? Why are we getting on a train?" Hermione asked as she watched Draco pull out his wallet and buy two train tickets.

"We're running. You don't understand." He said and grabbed their tickets and her wrist before he walked off to a wooden bench to wait for the train. He paced as she sat quietly on the bench, carefully watching him.

"What are you on?" She asked, but he seemed not to of heard her and continued his routine. Walked five steps to the right, turn on his left foot and start walking five steps to the left.

They were the only two in the train station, which set an ominous mood over the entire platform. Which sent chills up Draco's spine. _See you in the next life._ Pansy. Her last words to him in his last life.

It was a promise she would be somewhere here. He knew she could be anywhere. Actually any of them could.

Blaise. Crabbe. Goyle. Pansy. Bellatrix.

Anywhere. They were actually probably watching him pace. Watching his every move. Maybe they even knew he was running. They probably even knew he was with Hermione.

Suddenly, he stopped pacing and looked at her. She was already watching him, so her eyes were on him the instant he looked into her hazel eyes.

Something about his blue/gray eyes always made her heart beat faster. Made her have to catch her breath. Made her get butterflies in her stomach. Made her want to be his, want to hug him and never let him go.

"Can you try. To remember. Hermione, I'm not crazy. And I'm not on anything. I remember." He walked over to her and went down on one knee in front of her, so now she was looking down at him.

"If you remember," He continued. "It'll make everything so much easier. Remember me. Please. You have to remember about the time I was a soldier, and you were a maiden. Or the life when I was an artist and I painted you. Or the time I was…." He looked up at her.

She didn't remember. How could she? She wasn't a death eater. She was mortal. Completely normal, but nothing about her was normal.

"The time I was soldier I was shot, you were my last thought. The way you had fed me when I needed a good meal. Or the time I was an artist. When I was beaten to death in the alley for my paintings, your painting was the last thing I saw. Or my real life. As one of them. I was supposed to kill you. But you ripped off my mask…you saw something. I still don't know what. But something."

"You." She whispered and looked down. "I saw you."

He stared at her. She remembered. She had to of. She knew what he was talking about.

Draco took in a deep breath and smiled a little. "You remember? You have to if you know that."

She looked back up at him, her eyes were red. "They're my dreams."

He nodded. That was the best he was going to get. Her dreams. They were her past lives. Her lives with him.

"And once, you were a quidditch player. My father was the one who told me you had a awful car wreck, by the…" She blinked and tears escaped from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "the train tracks. You were killed."

He nodded his head, "Yes. And the office."

She nodded, "Someone broke into your apartment. They stabbed you."

He laughed, he was happy. She remembered. Even if they were just her dreams.

"Yes. But do you remember our real life? The real one?"

She shook her head, "Just when I first saw you…I saw you. I remember screaming. And running, and there was so much black smoke…then a figure appeared. I screamed and ran…they grabbed me. I fought them, and yanked off their mask. And you were behind it. You looked lost."

He nodded his head.

"After that," Draco started to say, "I was told I could never have feelings for you. You were mortal. It was…forbidden. You…was all that mattered. Theo Nott tried to stop me from running away with you. That's as much as I remember."

At that moment the train pulled up and a few people got off and walked around the platform. Draco stood up and held out his hand for Hermione to grab onto.

She slipped her small hand into his and they walked onto a train car that was just about empty except for an old man, which sat far away from them.

Hermione curled up next to him, and he thought. _We're going to make it. We're going to have a life. Finally_.

The train lurched forward and they headed out. Going wherever the train took them.

They rode the train a long time, and soon Hermione, Draco noticed, had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He knew this was punishment for him turning his back on the death eaters. But Draco couldn't remember what he did exactly to deserve to keep dying. It was a blur to him.

Draco looked around again, and noticed that the same old man was sitting there. Looking at Hermione and him.

"Cute girl you have there." He said. Draco nodded.

"Thanks, Snape." Draco said and the old man smiled a vile smile as he stood up from his seat. They were the only three in the car. He walked over to Draco and sat on his left.

"You remembered on your own. That means their magic on this…situation is wearing off." Snape said.

"Why…is this happening? Surely you know. I cant…remember." Draco said and watched Hermione as she stirred in her sleep.

Snape looked over at her and smiled. "Young love. That's what caused this. You loved her. She loved you. Theodore Nott stepped in the way…you took care of him."

"What do-"

"Draco, do you know how _hard _it is to kill a death eater?"

Draco shook his head, he had no idea.

"Very hard. So hard, only one has been killed. Ever."

"Who was-"

"Theodore Nott."

Suddenly a wave of panic rushed over Draco. The feeling he felt was a unfamiliar. He didn't like the foreign feeling.

"You. You killed him, Draco. For her." Snape nodded to the sleeping Hermione.

Draco shook his head, "How? Why are they doing this to me?"

"Draco, they're here. They're waiting for you. They know your every move…before you even think. They know you ran. And they know where you will end up. Even if you don't." He looked over at Hermione again and sighed. "Draco…don't let them kill her. You loose her. You wont be reborn into another life. You'll be stuck in this life. Without her. You wont transfer lives, but if it's you who dies. You will both be reborn into another life." Snape explained.

Draco looked at the sleeping innocent Hermione, the train went through a dark tunnel and when it was light again. Draco looked over at where Snape was. But all he saw was black smoke and a empty seat.

They were coming for him. And he knew it. All he had to do was keep Hermione alive. If she died…he would be stuck like this. No Hermione in his life.

At all cost…he would die for her. Just to see her in the next life completely unharmed.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**THE REASON IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET AS MANY REVIEWS AS I WOULD OF LIKED.**

**SO HINT: IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE UPDATED FASTER, REVIEW!IT'S A GREAT MOTIVATOR**


	5. Chapter 5 The Killing

**INFLUENCED BY 'THE DEAHTS OF IAN STONE' AWESOME MOVIE.**

**A/U guys!**

The train came to a halt a few hours later, the jerk had woken Hermione up. She sat up and looked around. Draco was sitting right beside her, but he was still asleep as well.

She was tempted to wake him, to tell him that they were somewhere else. But she didn't have the heart to awaken him just yet. He looked so…peaceful. Which was rare to see.

Every time she had seen he was always high alert and very…jumpy. She never really understood why he was so jumpy, but he was. But right now, at this moment he was sound asleep.

She looked around and saw that there were only a handful of people in the same car as they were. One girl, and two guys. Plus them.

The girl looked up when Hermione looked at her, she smiled and then looked back down to whatever it was she was reading. Her red lipstick was perfect on her. And her short black hair framed out her face perfectly. The two guys stood beside the door. Both dressed in black. One had a darker complexion than the other, and the other was slightly heavier.

Hermione knew that they both were looking over at her. And she had a very uncomfortable feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. She wanted Draco to be awake now.

She looked away from the others and gently bumped Draco on his arm. He didn't move, but he did moan.

"Draco." She whispered to him, hoping her voice would wake him up. She gently shook him, with her hand on his chest. She startled him in his sleep. You know when soldiers come home from being at war for so long? Their instinct still works. They don't realize where they are, so their instinct takes over.

The same thing happened. Draco's instinct kicked in, he quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She grimaced at the pain, and almost screamed but Draco let go.

"Oh my gosh. Hermione, I'm so so-"

He started to say, but Hermione held her hand up to silent him. "It's fine. It's not broken." She said and showed it to him. She could still move her fingers.

"I'm so sorry. Really, I don't know what happened." He said and examined her hand for himself.

No. Not broken.

"I was waking you up, because we are about to come to a stop. And…" She leaned in to whisper to him, "those two guys at the end of the car keep staring at me."

Draco's attention turned to the end of the car, but what he said scared Hermione.

"There's no one there."

Hermione quickly turned around and looked over her shoulder. He was right. Draco was right. No one was in the car with them. The girl was gone. The two scary guys were gone.

It was just Hermione and Draco.

She felt her heart beat faster within her chest. She had seen someone. She knew she had. The girl had looked her dead in the eye and smiled at her. The guys had given her an uneasy feeling. They. Were. There. She knew that they were.

She looked back at Draco and looked into his gray/blue eyes, she felt like crying. She wasn't crazy.

"There was."

Draco nodded his head. He believed her. "What did they look like?"

The train went through a dark tunnel, when the light came back into the car Draco saw Hermione still sitting directly in front of him. But what had him scared was the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, and the terror look in Hermione's eyes.

He didn't want to turn around. He already knew who it was. Pansy. They were caught.

"Oh, Draco. Why must you make this difficult?" She asked, and a chill ran down Draco's spine. Hermione looked at the girl with red lipstick as she spoke to Draco.

The girl looked away from Draco and smirked at Hermione, "Grab her." She commanded, and out of the shadows two shadows appeared. A black glove covered Hermione's mouth and yanked her out of her seat.

"No!" Draco hollered and tried to stand, but Pansy dug her nails into his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Oh, Draco dear don't worry. We just want to have some fun with her. I promise," Pansy walked to Hermione and grabbed her by the chin. Pansy smiled at her. Pansy looked evil, red lipstick, black clothes, and red nails. While Hermione looked innocent. A victim. Messy hair and normal clothes, and a terrified look.

Pansy looked at Hermione and the train came to a stop. Draco tried to get up, but for some reason he couldn't find the strength to. Pansy sneered and the three walked off the train with Hermione screaming and fighting the entire way.

The situation set in and Draco felt the adrenaline rush come in. He jumped to his feet and raced after them. He knocked Pansy to the ground, not feeling the least bit sorry that blood was running down the side of her mouth. The color matched her lipstick.

She laughed as she stood back up, "Really Draco?" she wiped her mouth. "What has gotten into you?"

She walked back to Hermione, who was still being held and mouth covered. Pansy pinched her cheek. "What does she have, that I don't? Draco don't you remember how you use to look at me? Or the way you would hold me? Or the way you would tell me anything. Then she came." Pansy looked at Hermione. Pure hatred running through her eyes. "She took you from me." Pansy said and kicked Draco in the side.

"It was me!" Pansy yelled. "Your father choose me to be your mate. And you agreed! You cant just walk out on someone like that, Draco."

She turned back, "Blaise. Bring her." She turned back to Draco and got right in his face. "Don't you remember what it felt like…to kill. The power you would feel. Oh, Draco. It would make _you _feel so good."

Draco glared at her and then spitted in her face. She laughed and wiped it off. "The way…you could just take someone like that. Crazy really." Pansy pranced around Hermione. She twirled Hermione's wavy hair in her long fingers. "Draco. You were the best of us all. You killed when you pleased, and you killed…well. Oh, but then you wouldn't kill this one. Would you?" She asked.

Draco stared at Pansy. She brought Hermione forward, "Our power is weakening. You know this. I'm sure Snape told you that. But…we've already taken care of him."

Draco stood up and was ready to knock Pansy down, but Pansy threatened to break her neck right then and there. So, Draco stopped moving. He wasn't about to loose her like that. Not right there.

"You know…if she leaves now. Then this is all over." Pansy said.

"Come on Draco." Pansy said in a persuasive tone. "You don treally want this, do you? To keep dying. Over. And over. And over. For…her."

Draco was mesmerized…by how…right she was. He didn't want to keep dying over, and over. If he did, he would keep running like this his entire life.

Was it worth it?

"Come on Draco…join us again." She whispered and held onto Hermione by her neck. Hermione was scared, the look in Draco's eyes scared her. His normal blue/gray eyes were no longer normal. They…were black.

He smiled. But it wasn't a normal smile. It was evil. Sinister. He was letting them get into his head.

"Come Draco, it's easy. To end this all, all you have to do…is kill her. Then it's over."

Draco reached over and grabbed Hermione by the throat and Pansy stepped away from the two.

"Dra-Draco…please." Hermione rasped. She tried to pry his fingers off of her neck, but he was too strong. Pansy was right he was one of the best ones. He always had been.

Draco's eyes were filled with hatred. And blackness. And no emotional. This was how she had seen Draco in her dreams when she pulled off his mask. The look of death was in his eyes. He was going to kill her.

She knew it. He knew it. Pansy knew it.

"Draco…please." Hermione rasped again, and tears running down her face. Black smoke appeared from behind him and the sound of train approaching echoed through the new station that they were in.

"Do it, Draco!" Pansy yelled.

The black smoke was summoned and engulfed them both, as Draco's grip got tighter around her throat.

He shook his head, and his grip got very loose. But if someone was looking at him, they wouldn't of known. But Hermione did.

"I'm so…sorry." Draco spoke, and his eyes went completely normal again. But the black smoke remained.

"Please forgive me. Please." Draco mumbled and then backed away slowly at first. And before Pansy could harm Hermione, Draco jumped into the passing train.

Hermione screamed out as much as she could manage. She just saw the person she had been in love with for years now, be killed. And she couldn't do anything about it.

"Well…time to start over." Pansy said and they all disappeared. Leaving Hermione utterly alone.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Coma

**INFLUENCED BY 'THE DEAHTS OF IAN STONE' AWESOME MOVIE.**

**A/U guys!**

"Mr. Malfoy? Can you hear me?" A familiar voice spoke to Draco in his ear. He wanted to acknowledge the voice. See the face it belonged to. See her. But his world was black. And empty. And hallow. Where had they put him? What life was this?

"Nothing." She said again and he heard the click of a pen and the scratching over writing going on.

"Put that back on," She instructed. "We'll have to keep a close eye on him."

"Yes, Dr. Granger." A nurse said to Hermione and then Draco heard a annoying…slowly rhythm…of a machine that was beeping every few seconds.

"That's awfully slow." Hermione said and watched the heart rate machine. She looked down at the pale, lifeless looking man who had been brought in only three days ago.

He hadn't woken up since his friends brought him in. He couldn't breathe on his own, so he was put on a respirator, it kept him alive. And that morning he had been showing signs of waking up, but now nothing. He was unresponsive and he was slipping.

Hermione knew he was.

Usually Hermione didn't look at her patients in any other way than they are sick and need help. But something about him stuck out to her. He was different. What his friends said happened…don't match up to what his body says.

They said he had just collapsed but he says he's been very sick for days. Phenomena is what it looked like. Hermione knew his name was Draco Malfoy, he was twenty-three, and had gone up to a cabin in the woods for winter break with his friends.

Hermione didn't know why…but she desperately wanted to see color of his eyes. Just of how beautiful his sleeping face was, she knew his eyes were probably as equally beautiful.

"Dr. Granger?" A female voice said, and Hermione turned around and shut the clip board. In front of her stood a petit girl.

"Yes?"

"I'm Draco's girlfriend. Pansy. Will he be alright?" Pansy asked and looked at Draco. She knew he could hear her, and she also knew he couldn't do anything if she killed Hermione right now.

"He's showing signs of recovery, but right now it's hard to tell." Hermione said honestly. _Of course he has a girlfriend. Someone that handsome cant be single. _Hermione thought to herself as she smiled slightly at Pansy.

"Could we…have sometime alone?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, of course." Hermione said and left the two of them alone. Pansy walked up to the comatose Draco.

She got right next to his ear, and whispered. "Hello Draco. I know you remember everything. But that's why I choose this life for you. You cant do anything right now. Cant run. Cant kill yourself. Cant stop us from harming your pathetic girlfriend. Even now she has eyes for you. A coma patient." Pansy said before she stood up and walked out of the room.

Draco was left alone with a million and one thoughts running threw his head, and the annoying beeping noise.

He had to wake up. He knew he had to. If not, they would kill her. Pansy was right. He was a coma patient, he couldn't do anything to prevent anything from happening. He could barely wake himself up. Correction, he couldn't even do that.

He was stuck in limbo. He was going to loose Hermione, and he wasn't even going to be able to see her one last time. The last image of her he would have would be his hand gripped around her neck, and the fear in her eyes.

He didn't want that to be the last image of her, that he had. Sure, he could put a face with her voice, but that's not like actually seeing her.

Every heartbeat felt like a million pounds, he was weakening. And he couldn't help but think. Maybe he would slip away. Maybe he would die a coma patient before they ever touched her. Then they would both be brought into a new life.

No.

He had to wake up. He had to stop the death eaters. He had to do something. But he couldn't move. It's harder than you think. He couldn't even move his pinky. His whole body was made of lead and he was grounded. He couldn't move.

He would have to give Pansy props. She had thought this life out for him. She had made sure he wouldn't be able to ANYTHING about the death of Hermione.

They would probably hunt her down in the hospital he was at. Kill her somewhere, and he would lie here and listen to the world around him until he no longer heard her voice around him. No, Pansy would probably come gloat about her death. Probably come tell him she was the one who killed her.

_Draco, open you eyes. You have to. _Draco thought to himself. He thought it over and over. Until finally, he pried them open. The lights were off, which was in favor.

"Oh my gosh." A voice said from his left. He wanted to look over, but he already knew who it was. There was something painfully going down his throat. He wanted to scream, but not with that going down his throat. He panicked. He pulled his knees up and then they fell right back down.

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down." Hermione said and cupped his face as gently as she could.

"Draco, you're on a respirator. Calm down, or you will mess it up." She spoke with such a caring tone, and Draco calmed down.

Hermione was happy to see him calm down so quickly, he became very relaxed, and Hermione was mesmerized by the blue in his eyes. But suddenly he jerked, and almost screamed. The beautiful blue eyes closed again, and the heart rate monitor went flat line.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**I'M NOT GETTING THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I WOULD LIKE, SO I MIGHT CUT THIS ONE EARLY. BECAUSE I HAVE A LONG ENDING AND A SHORT ENDING. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Past

**INFLUENCED BY 'THE DEAHTS OF IAN STONE' AWESOME MOVIE.**

**A/U guys!**

He could hear Hermione, but she sounded like she was on the other side of a long…tunnel. Her voice was muffled, and he felt so…light. So weightless. He couldn't help but maybe this was what it felt like to die…yet still be alive.

"Come on, Draco." He heard. He knew it was Hermione. She was calling for him. But he just wanted to shut off. He just wanted to fully be gone, instead of this half here half there stuff.

But her face kept showing up.

Their real life, he remembered it. Every detail.

"_Alright, Draco." His father said as he sat at his desk. The room was dark. Only light lit the room. Draco stood and looked at his father as he flipped through files of people. _

"_Here. This one is yours for today." He said and handed him a file of the person he would kill. He didn't say anything to his father, but he turned around and walked into the hallway of their manor. He opened the file and read through the main things._

_Name: Hermione Granger_

_Age: Eighteen_

_Height: 5"4_

_The boring stuff. Draco threw it to the side and apperated out of his manor. He knew what to do. He would find this Hermione Granger. Kill her, and move on with his pathetic life. _

_He stalked through the shadows. He sensed where she would be, it was one of his talents. He could pick up where his target was in a matter of seconds. And she was particularly easy to find. She smelled…so good._

_He moved his hand over his face and his white death mask appeared. A skeleton face. The black smoke rolled off of his night black cloak. And he hid in the shadows and watched as she walked through the park to get home. _

_He crept like a panther watching it's prey. How ironic was that? Panthers are black, and he's covered in it. Even his hair was pitch black right now. He watched her. He watched how her brown wavy hair bounced every step she took. _

_She looked in one word. Flawless. Draco couldn't figure out what it was, but she was different than the other Draco was sent after. She was…innocent. _

_He wasn't careful. His mind wasn't in the game. He stepped on a limb. It cracked. She heard it. _

_She turned around quickly, but she didn't see anything. All she could see was an empty sidewalk path behind her that was lit up by the dim lights. But she had the feeling that she was being watched. So she walked even quicker than normal. _

_Draco saw this change. He knew he would have to act soon. Suddenly gray and black smoke formed around Hermione. The others. They were coming as well. They always liked to play with the ones Draco had to kill. Scare them and then leave Draco with the dirty work._

_A figure formed out of the smoke and walked towards Hermione, and then another figure followed her and then another. Hermione ran. Draco moved. Still hidden, but everyone, except Hermione, knew he was there. _

_Hiding. _

_She ran, and screamed for help, only no help would come to her. But she didn't know that. They had gotten the park blocked off with a charm she couldn't leave unless she died, or one the death eaters took her out. _

_The haunting black figures with white masks followed Hermione as she ran. She turned back to looked at the three figures, and didn't see where she was running. She ran right into something. Or, someone._

_They grabbed her by the arms before she fell back and hit the ground. His grip was hard, and there was no way she would able to get out of it. She tried though. She fought and struggled, and he didn't once move. Instead. He watched. _

_She stopped and looked at him. Looked at his mask. She could see eyes behind it. She wanted to know what he looked like. Odds are they were going to kill her anyway. She reached up and put her hand over the face. They didn't move. They didn't stop her. She slowly took off the mask and saw a beautiful boy behind it. His eyes, were beautiful, but he looked so lost. Hermione saw so many emotions swimming in his blue/gray eyes. Pain. Loss. Sickness. Hollow feeling. Lost. Regret. But yet, she still saw life. Happiness in him, just hidden. _

_He looked down at her, and stared. He didn't want to harm her, not after the way she had looked at him. No one had ever had the courage to take his mask off. No one had…looked at him. Not even Pansy, or his father. _

_Hermione saw him take his eyes off of her and looked over her shoulder. His grip on her got tighter, and she had a feeling he was about to harm her, until he whispered. _

"_Don't move." _

_She didn't. She listened to him. She didn't move._

_Suddenly, she was gone. But she was with him. Black smoke was all around and they were on the beach. He had taken her out of the park. Out of her death place. _

_He took her hands off of her, but she was unsteady on her feet and swayed and nearly fell. It was from the way they had traveled. Apperation takes some getting use to. _

_He picked her up bridal style and walked towards a small cottage. The entire way neither said a word to one another. But Hermione held tightly onto his mask. _

_He walked up a pair of stairs and then sat her down on the porch swing. He got down on his knees and looked up at her. She was…in shock he thought. But really she was just watching him. He saved her. She knew that much. She wasn't sure from what, but he had saved her. He was her knight in shinning armor. _

_He nodded his head, "You're in Wales. Safe here. But, I suggest you don't stay here, or go back to London. They'll be after you." Draco stood up, ready to walk off. But Hermione grabbed him by the wrist. He looked down at her. _

"_Thank you." She whispered. Draco smirked and nodded. He turned around so he could apperate to the manor. He would have to make up a story of how he killed her. _

"_Wait!" She hollered, and jumped off of the swing. He turned around and Hermione handed him back his mask. He slowly took it back and stuffed it into his cloak. _

_~.~_

"_I took her away, and killed her. I'm so tired of all of you playing with my pig for slaughter. It gets so annoying." Draco lied to the diner table. He was questioned when he got back as to why he had taken her away. He had to cover up his tracks, it was a good thing he was a good liar. _

_He had been raised to be a good liar. _

_They all believed him. For the next three months Hermione stayed hidden at the cottage he had taken her to. Every other day he showed up to see if she were still there, and if she was to go get her some food, or soap, or a book. Anything she needed. One day though Draco came by. He was hurt. _

_Him and his father had gotten into a heated argument, and he had been given a punishment. _

_He stumbled after he apperated to the cottage, and held to his side before he collapsed in the sand. Hermione had seen him fall after she came out on the porch to see him. _

_She rushed to him and got to her knees and held him in her arms. He was out cold. His face was all bloodied up and bruised. He had cuts on his face and his neck. She saw that he was holding his side, so she moved his hand and saw his blood soaked hand. _

"_Oh, Merlin." She said and covered her mouth with her hand. She moved his hand farther and could only see the blood drenched clothing._

"_Come on, Draco." She said and helped him up, he was dead weight in her arms but she somehow got him to the house and into the bedroom. She laid him down on the bed, took off his cape, then his shoes. And even though she had wanted to for weeks she still felt bad for having to do it, she removed his shirt. _

_Then she saw the gash. It went from his ribs on his left side and up to his chest. It was a deep gash, most of the blood was black, which proved it was very deep. Very deadly. _

_She ran to the bathroom and got all of the medical supplies she could find. When she returned she almost screamed. There was someone else in the cottage. In the room with Draco. It was a man. He wore black just like Draco. He was looking down at him. _

_He sensed Hermione and looked up at her, "You!" He hollered and started towards her. Hermione started to back away, but Draco suddenly moved. He pointed his right hand towards the guy, and out of the palm of his hand black smoke came out and surrounded the guy. _

"_AH! Draco!" He screamed. But Draco only made more smoke come out. The faster it came the more the man screamed. And suddenly a burst of light happened and the smoke cleared and ash fell to the ground where the guy once stood. _

"_Ah." Draco grunted and fell back down on the bed. Hermione was immobilized. She stood there and held all of the medicine in her hands, and stared at the ashes. She knew he had just killed the man. But she wasn't scared about it. She wasn't scared of Draco. He had explained to her once that he was one of the stronger ones. _

_And yet he had shown her kindness. She was madly in love with him, so naturally she wasn't scared. _

_She rushed over to him and saw he had fallen back asleep. The power must have drained him with the last of his energy. She prayed to God she wouldn't loose him. She didn't know what she would do it she lost him. _

_She poured alcohol on the gash and he snapped his eyes open and grabbed a pillow to bite on while the burning sensation went through him. Eventually it stopped, but they had to be sure it was clean, so Hermione poured some more on it and he nearly screamed again. But he contained it. But he moved, he rolled from side to side and moved his legs all over the place._

"_I'm so sorry." Hermione said and continued to put medicine on the wound. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw a few more times. _

"_Water." He rasped. It had been the first thing he had said since he showed up. Hermione stood, "Water." She repeated and nodded her head before she walked off to get him a glass of water._

_When she returned Draco was awake, but his eyes were closed but he was in pain. His eyes were screwed shut and he was moaning from the pain. Hermione really didn't know what to do. She walked over to him._

"_Can you sit up?" She asked, but she felt stupid for even asking. Of course not, but he doesn't seem to have heard her anyway. _

_She pulled him up into a sitting position, which is a lot harder then what it sounds. Because he was just dead weight in her arms. She shifts so his head is on her shoulder and she brings the glass up to his lips_

_He drank it slowly, but he drank all of it. When he was finished she placed the glass on the bedside table._

_He sighed, "Take me outside."_

_Hermione looked down at him. "What? No."_

"_Couch…" He mumbles and his eye lids close, but only to reopen again. Hermione reached up and touched his cheek. He was so cold…Hermione worried if he fell asleep that he wouldn't even wake up, but she knew he should sleep. _

"_No, Draco. Go to sleep." _

"_But-"_

"_No." Hermione said and rocked gently back and forth with him. Wrapping her arms around his chest, careful not to touch the cut. _

_Draco drifted off to sleep to the rocky motion and the soft humming Hermione was doing. _

_It soothed him. _

"_Draco?" Hermione whispered, and she didn't get a response so she knew he had fallen asleep. She slowly got out from behind him, extra careful not to wake him up. She laid him down on his back and then bandaged up the cut. Afterwards she covered him up and left him to sleep. _

_She walked to the kitchen and started to clean, really anything to keep her mind off of the fact she might loose Draco. Sure, he wasn't the best. He had problems. But she had problems._

_He had explained to her what he was. A death eater. He explained how he was supposed to kill her, but he couldn't. he explained how he thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. _

_And she couldn't tell him, but she had fallen for him. He was charming and nice. Yet, a little dark. _

_She had felt like she had jumped onto a train and the speed was steadily increasing. That's how she felt when she was with him. She felt like the room was spinning around and around. And she was always dizzy, but she liked the feeling. _

_She liked him. He was kind and good to her. He cared for her. _

_She finished with the dishes, and cleaning the windows, and the counters, and the floors so she ventured back to the bedroom. Draco was still in the same position he was when she had left. She pulled up a chair and sat right beside him. _

"_Draco?" She asked again, and received the same response. She uttered his name a little louder when she spoke it again, and still the same response. He looked so…perfect when he slept. Sure, this was his house and he occasionally came home and when he did he usually spent the night. He would sleep on the couch while she occupied his bed. But he didn't mind. He liked the thought of her in his bed. _

_Hermione watched him sleep, and she knew he was asleep. So, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She felt the tingling feeling that she felt when he touched her. She quickly craves the sensation of him responding to her kiss. She craved the feeling of his lips moving with hers and she wished he would kiss her back. _

_But he hummed and Hermione quickly backed away from him. He stirred in his sleep but he didn't open his eyes and soon, he quickly got still and fell back into his deep sleeping place. Where he dreamed. _

_Hermione reached up and rubbed his cheek with her thumb and thought maybe he was only pretending to be asleep. But he didn't respond to her touching him, so he was probably asleep. _

_Hermione started to feel sleep take her over and she ended up sleeping on the other side of the bed beside Draco. _

_~.~_

_The next morning when she woke up she was terrified by what she saw. Draco. He hadn't moved. He paler than normal, and his lips…were blue. Hermione quickly jumped up and cupped his face in her hands. He was cold. Ice cold. She combed her fingers through his hair and then cupped his face again._

"_Draco. Oh, god Draco." She blinked and tears rolled down her face. "Draco wake up. Please, wake up." She said and started to shake him a little. No response. _

_She starts to mutter to herself as she presses two fingers to the side of neck. "Oh, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead."_

_When she had said that Draco slowly opened his eyes, "Still kicking." He whispered. _

_And Hermione breathed in a sigh of relieve, and kissed him gently on the cheek. Which only made him smile. _

"_Here." Hermione said and handed him a potion that she had made last night while she cleaned. He looked at it and she sighed, "I'm trying to poison you. It'll make you better." She assured and she realized he didn't have the strength to take it. So, just like yesterday, she climbed behind him and his head rested on her shoulder. _

_She brought the medicine up to his lips and he drank it, but only ended up gagging it up. _

"_Ah." Draco said and his face shows signs of serious pain. His eyes screw shut again, and his mouth stays open but with no sound coming out. _

"_Draco?" Hermione asked in a panicked tone. He started to shake and clenched his mouth shut. Hermione grabbed onto him and mumbled over and over. "You'll be alright." _

_Slowly, his breathing became normal and stopped shaking. That was when Hermione looked down at him. His skin wasn't as pale, and his lips weren't blue anymore. _

_She took comfort in that fact. _

"_Draco? Are you alright?" _

_He took in a deep breath and laughed. He laughed. "Been better." His voice sounded so much better and then the cut magically healed, leaving behind a nasty scar in it's place._

"_You're better." And then she laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed. "Tell me I'm a screwed up mess."_

"_I thought you were dead this morning." She said and Draco felt her tears land on his shoulder and he wanted to so badly to turn around and wipe them away. But he didn't have the strength. _

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_Don't do it again." Hermione answered. _

_She refused to let Draco out of bed all day long, and she refused of him even thinking about going back in the morning. Yes, he was better. Yes, he was strong. But Hermione didn't want to admit that she just didn't want him to go. _

_On the next morning, however, she was greeted with the stares of Pansy and the others. Draco was asleep on his side, and he had his arm snaked around Hermione's side and she was molded into him._

_She jumped up, which caused Draco to wake. Pansy was standing at the end of the bed._

"_Well, well. We've been looking for you Draco." Pansy said and walked around the bed and sat at the foot of it. Hermione scrambled up and sat at the top, as far away from Pansy and as close to Draco as she could get. He would protect her. She knew that._

"_Didn't kill her I see. No. Draco Malfoy doesn't kill anymore. Instead he sleeps with his prey." Pansy spat at him and looked at Hermione. "And see you…kill Theo. My, my Draco." Pansy stood and then sniffled. She blinked and tear rolled down her face, "Why?" _

"_Pansy, maybe-"_

"_Why?" She hollered, then she looked behind her at Blaise, "Kill her. And him."_

"_Pansy!" Draco yelled. But Blaise didn't move. He was Draco's best friend, he didn't want to kill him. In fact he wasn't even sure how to. It's not everyday you kill a death eater. And when you do you are more powerful than him, Blaise wasn't stronger than Draco. They both knew it. _

"_Don't you touch her." Draco said through gritted teeth and pulled Hermione to his side. _

_Pansy chuckled, "How sweet. He has a whore. A mortal whore." Pansy said and stood. "Instead. Don't kill her. Kill…him." Suddenly Pansy moved forward and covered Draco's face with her hand. Draco pushed her away, but it was too late. She had infected him. _

_Draco felt it move. Something in his face moved. Like bugs were under his skin. Inside of him. "See you some other time." Pansy said and walked out of the room. Blaise rushed into the room, as Draco stood. Hermione jumped across the bed to him, but he fell down. _

_Draco laid on the floor, almost paralyzed. _

"_Draco. Draco answer me, mate." Blaise said and tried to get his attention. Draco looked at him, but he couldn't say anything. _

"_Her…Hermione." He coughed and she quickly got onto the floor beside him. She reached for his hand and held it, but he moved it so he was cupping her face. She cried. Tears rolled down her face, and he smiled the best he could. _

"_It's ok. Lives. I'll see you…in the next life. I promise." Draco said and then coughed again, it took Blaise to hold him down so he didn't hit his head on anything. _

_Hermione nodded, "I love you." He whispered and she cried even more. "I love you too." She mumbled. _

_He smiled at her. And she leaned into him, much like she had done a few days ago and kissed his lips. But this time he responded and kissed her back, until suddenly he pulled away. _

_Hermione opened her eyes and saw him. His eyes were closed, and he was gone. _

"_No!" She screamed and shook him. "Draco! Draco, wake up! Don't leave me." She cried and laid her head down on his chest. But, much like Theo, Draco turned to ash within a matter of minutes. _

_Hermione rocked back and forth, holding her sides. It took Blaise to pull her up and to take her away._

~.~

"Come on, Draco! Wake up!" Hermione said over and over and pumped his heart for him, and then breathed for him.

"Dr. Granger, the paddles."

Hermione turned around, and saw that the paddles were charged. She placed them on either side of Draco's lifeless body. "Clear." She yelled and then the room was quiet. Slowly, the monitor responded by saying he wasn't dead. He had a pulse. Small, but it was there. He slowly opened his eyes again, and saw Hermione there.

She saw him look at her and she placed his hand on his cheek, "You'll be alright. Go to sleep, Draco." She smiled at him before he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I did get more reviews on my last chapter and so far I'm still going with the short ending, but if I get a certain number of reviews (which I'm not telling that number) I'll make it long. **

**And who knows, maybe I'll make the ending sad, or happy. Depends on the reviews **


	8. Chapter 8 The Good Life

**INFLUENCED BY 'THE DEAHTS OF IAN STONE' AWESOME MOVIE.**

**A/U guys!**

"My my Draco. Gave us a little scare there." Pansy said. "You just almost got out of this one. Funny thing is though…out of every life you two have shared…this is the one she is in the most danger. Do you know why?" Pansy paced around the hospital room, with her arms crossed over her chest. She waited for an answer from Draco, but he was asleep. But she knew he had heard her.

"Because…you cant do anything. You cant save her this time."

Draco jumped and snapped his eyes open. It was dark in his room, except for the lights that the machines gave off. Pansy wasn't in the room with him like he thought. He panicked. He knew Pansy had been in there, he knew she had said those things to him.

He knew Hermione was in danger. He knew that they were hunting her. He knew…he was too weak to help her. To save her. He was just too weak….

He laid there and stared up at the tile ceiling that was above him.

No.

He couldn't just lie there like a stick in mud. He had to get up, he had to find her. He had to do something. But the only thing he knew to do would be to die. Then they would go to another life. But he was in the bloody hospital, he couldn't die here, because all the doctors and nurses would fight with him till he lived.

That plan was out.

He would have to get up, and walk. Even though he felt like he was made out of lead. He send the thought of moving throughout his body. Nothing. He was paralyzed.

He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and then let it out as he reopened his eyes. There, sitting beside him was a silhouette of a person sitting in a wheelchair.

The figure was dressed in hospital gowns, and they hung their head down in shame. But slowly looked up at Draco. Snape.

He looked…older. He looked…sick. He looked…like the grim reaper himself.

"Hello, Draco." He said in his deep monotone voice.

Draco nodded to him, they were both weak they were both sick. They…both needed to get out of here.

"You have to get her, Draco. You don't want to know what it is like to live without her." Snape explained.

Draco knew. He remembered what had happened to Severus Snape. He was…a legend just about. His story was he had fallen in love with a mortal named Lily back in the 60s.

Much like Draco, no one approved. But, instead of killing Snape in the first place and having him jumping around in his own lives. They killed her. And forced Snape to live, with his memory, full lives without her as punishment.

They were more alike than Draco thought.

"I know. I cant though…" Draco said and returned his attention to the roof.

"Take mine." Snape mumbled.

Draco looked over at him, confused.

"You are a strong death eater, Draco. You put your emotions into your power, that's why your so much stronger. That's why you killed Theo Nott. Because you knew you had to protect her. Draco…please. I'm tired of living without my love. They wont properly end me. They want me to suffer, and Draco if you let them touch her. You will end up like me. Living whole lives, knowing she wont be there."

Draco shook his head. "You're asking me to do something I cant do anymore."

"Draco…dark magic…you can do it. You can compete with them. They're after her right now."

Draco only stared blankly at him. He didn't want to loose her. But he hadn't been able to do magic since the day the placed him in this cycle. He didn't know how.

"It's like riding a bike, Draco. Unless you try, you'll always think you wont know how to. You just have to think about it. Aim at me. Please. Think about her. Think about loosing her. Think about what you felt when Theo was about to harm her. Or when you thought Pansy was going to touch her. What…will happen when they find her. Because you cant save her without power, and energy. Aim."

Draco looked over at the older man, and raised his left hand. Aiming at him. Snape nodded. "Think about her. Think about me hurting her. Me. Harming her. Her being killed."

Draco got the images and felt sadness, and rage. "Aim. And think. Take my energy. Kill them. Please, let me be with my Lily."

Suddenly, black smoke fired out of Draco's palm, it felt like someone was blowing on his hand and suddenly Snape was gone, and ash was in his chair.

~.~

Hermione walked alone down the hallways of the hospital to the locker room. She was ready to go home. Long day. She couldn't help that she had the feeling of being…watched.

Something watching her from the shadows. She was creeped out. But, she continued to walk to the lockers. Suddenly, the lights went out.

And Hermione stopped dead in tracks, and a chill ran down her back. She wanted to run. But she didn't know where to. She couldn't see!

Then, a single light came on and under it stood a girl. She was under the spot light. She had black hair, and a red leather suite, that matched her red lipstick.

"Looks like Draco got careless." She said and tilted her head to the side.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. Why would she bring up Draco?

"Yes. Draco." She said and walked towards her. The light she was recently standing under shut off, and the one she was walking under turned on, until she reached Hermione.

"What a pity. You were fun to hunt. But, it won't be as fun to kill you…if you don't know why." She brought her hand up and white light attacked Hermione and she…remembered that she had taken Draco from Pansy.

Pansy stood in front of her. And Hermione was terrified. Pansy merely smiled, "There we go. I like my prey to be scared of me before they die." Pansy said before wrapped her fingers tightly around Hermione's neck. Hermione tried to fight her off, but Pansy had something Hermione didn't. Magic.

Hermione felt her airway being cut off. She felt Pansy's grip tighten. "I never knew what he saw in you. Really. A mortal girl." Hermione could no longer get any air in her lungs and there spots in her vision. "A _mortal_." She sneered and lifted Hermione up.

Hermione knew she was going to die. Draco couldn't save her. He was so…weak, he wasn't in the condition to even stay awake. She knew it and Pansy knew it. That was why she had come after her.

Because Draco couldn't put a stop to it.

"You stole him. I hope you-" Pansy started to say, but then was quickly off of feet. Hermione fell to the ground, coughing uncontrollably. She laid on the trying to breathe, when she heard Pansy start talking, but it wasn't to her.

"Draco. When did you…become so powerful?"

Draco didn't touch her, and suddenly Pansy was on the wall. Pinned up and she couldn't move.

"Right when I realized what was going to happen." Draco said, and Hermione had to look up at him. He wasn't a sick patient. He was…Draco now.

"How. Sweet." Pansy sneered. Draco wrapped his hand around her throat. She really wasn't human. Does mean…he wasn't human either?

He was much stronger than she was now. He knew that. "I never liked you, Pansy." He said through clenched teeth and then yanked her off of the wall and threw her across the room. She crashed into metal shelves, and glass was shattered. Draco gracefully walked over to her as she stood up and held her head that was bleeding.

"She wont love you. For what you are. Why would she?" Pansy asked, and stumbled.

Draco approached her and looked down at Pansy. In a swift movement Draco reached in the place where her heart would be, and with magic easily wrapped his fingers around her heart, and pulled it out.

It thudded in his hand as he looked at it, and Pansy stared wide eye at what he had just done. All he had to do was crush it. And she would be gone. Just one…little squeeze.

"Draco. Draco please." Pansy begged. Draco looked over at her and held her heart up to show her.

"You, literally are…a heartless bitch." Draco sneered and squeezed the heart as tight as he could and it turned to ash, only seconds before Pansy turned to ash.

Draco looked back to where he had seen Hermione, only she wasn't there. He looked around for maybe a sign as to where she might have gone. But nothing.

He walked around the room, and eventually saw her in the corner. She was curled up and was frightened when she saw him. So frightened she wanted to scream. She didn't know what he was. Or that he wouldn't harm her. She didn't…know.

He tried to approach her, but when he reached her. A sharp pain hit him in chest. He looked down and saw that Hermione had attacked him with something. It was shot.

His legs gave out from beneath him and he fell over. Before he saw her run away from him. Then, like many times before. His world went black.

~.~

"See, I knew y'all would win." Hermione said to Draco in the truck.

"You're just my good luck charm." Draco said and leaned over to kiss her. It was raining outside and Draco insisted on driving Hermione, his college girlfriend, over to her apartment.

She pulled back and smiled. "Come on." She said and jumped out of his old black truck. He smiled to himself and climbed out into the rain before he joined her under the patio.

"Let's go watch a movie. I want to cuddle on the couch." She said and pulled him by the hand towards her apartment.

Draco sensed he was being watched and turned around and saw one. He saw a death eater, standing in the rain watching him. He turned back to Hermione as she dug for her keys.

"Hey, I forgot something in my truck. I'll be right back." He said and walked off towards his truck.

Only when she wasn't looking he ventured to where he had seen the death eater. He ran his hand over his face, and his white mask appeared and he summoned his cloak and seeked out the death eater, until he saw him spying on Hermione. Probably his target.

Draco summoned black smoke and attacked him. The smoke surrounded him and then he turned to ash. Draco made everything he wore disappear before he ran by his truck and pulled out the small ring box he had hidden, and then he ventured off to Hermione's apartment.

He would always protect her, besides…he quite liked this life. It was a good life.

**The End!**

**Review please!**

**I've been busy lately, I didn't have time to plan out a long ending and I'm sorry, I had fully anticipated on having a long ending. But, I want you to have an ending, but I don't have time to write one. With school, UIL, band, and my aunt has gotten sick, and she's not going to be around more than 3 weeks from now, so we are going back and forth. **

**But here's an ending. **

**Review please!**


End file.
